


The Rage Player And The Cross Player

by NBrown



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBrown/pseuds/NBrown





	The Rage Player And The Cross Player

In a AU where Gav and Meg never got hitched

Note: I’m gonna make two fics, this is a one shot but the other one’s a longer fc and shares the same premise

 

Michael was filming an episode of Rage Quit, everyone left the achievement hunter office to give Michael space to yell and scream, he was half way through and finding it hard to consintrate. He’s been distracted a lot lately, it’s not like he didn’t know why, it was Meg Turney, Michael couldn’t stop thinking about her, the way her hips swing when she walks, the way her sweet lips move when she talks, the way her breasts jiggle when she laughs, everything about her enchants him.

He stopped filming after realiezing it wasn’t funny enough, he was hard and needed to relieve the stress, he decided to wank one off while everyone was gone, he zipped his pants down and pulled out his 7 inch shaft, he grabbed his cock and began slowly pumping it up and down, his mind filled with thoughts of Meg, he groaned out load increasing his pace, he was breathing heavy when he heard someone opening the office door.

Outside Meg was walking to the office with a bunch of papers she needed Geoff to sign, but what she really wanted was to see Michael, she liked him the moment she saw his curly hair, freckled faced, she was dropping hints but he was too much of a gentleman to notice. She was walking to the office and made it to the door when she heard groaning, with concern she opened the door.

Meg opened the door and saw Michael jacking off, she saw the 7 inch shaft and her mouth started watering, Michael was surprised and turn to see the very lady he was thinking of.

“Uh, Meg I was, ugh, uh”, Michael stuttered with a red face

Meg dropped the papers and locked the door behind her and walked to Michael and kneed down in front of Him

“Wh, what are you, you doing”, he said shocked

“Shh, I’ll take real good care of you baby” Meg said and took Michael’s tip in her month and swirled her toungue around, tasting the salty pre-cum she took more of his meat in her mouth, tasting the sweet taste of his manhood, she pulled up and down a few times making Michael moan and cuss under his breath. She pulled off his shaft with a pop and started jerking him off with her hand while she licked her lips, she looked up at Michael maintaining eye contact she reached down with her other hand into her pant and started rubbing her clit in a circle pattern. 

“You wanna fuck me big boy, you wanna impale me with your big juicy cock, mm, I’m getting wet just think about it”, she started to moan, she stopped and reached bot hands up to remove her shirt to reveal a pink sports bra she had on. She then took the bra off letting her breasts fall freely, she took her breasts and surrounded Michaels’ shaft, “You ever had a boob job before baby?” He shook his head dumbly, “Hmm, well you’re going to today”, she spit some saliva on her breasts and with the Pre-cum that was ozing out it made perfect lubercation, she started lifting her breasts up and down and leaned down to suck on the tip. It didn’t take long for Michael to start bucking his hips he reached down and pushed her head down and came down her throat, she lapped up his delios cum. Meg pulled up and licked her lips clean, “Mm, baby you came so hard for me” she stood up and wiped herself off and put her shirt back on.

“Listen babe, you came so fast that we didn’t get to the main event so you are gonna come to my house after work, and no excuses.” She said and kissed Michael on the lips long and hard, and turned and left while rocking her hips in a taunting way that made Michael drool. Shortly later the guys came in to see a very confused Michael.

*Later that day…*

After dumbly going through the day with recording Let’s Play’s and Thing’s To Do, it was leaving time and Michael got his jacket from the back of his chair and started to walk to Meg’s office. Down the hall in the office there was a very nervios, wet Meg, she started fingering herself in intisapation for the later night yet to come, she was leaning back a in a wheeled chair with her eyes closed, she zipped down her pants and rolled them down to her knees and had her hand in her panties, she was moaning slightly and breathing heavy through her mouth, she had two of her small fingers pumping in and out of her small pink cunt, her fingers were all what from her juices making her panties soaked with her wetness. She increased her speed adding an extra finger to the fun and started moaning out load in pleasure she lifted one leg up on the desk to spread open her cunt even more.  
“Mm, Michael, harder”, she breathed out to herself

“Well if you insist”, Michael said surprising Meg out of her trance, he was leaning underneath her desk, inch away from her cunt, she removed the fingers from her cunt

“Wha, I, Michael I was-”, Michael hushed Meg up by leaning in and sucking on Meg’s warm juicy clit, he grabbed her nub in between his lips and hummed low and hard, he then started fingering her with two of his fingers, witch were a lot bigger than Meg’s. Meg moaned out load closing her eyes, Michael added a third finger making Meg basically scream, “Please, I want, need you inside me”, she corrected herself.

“Well who am I to denie a lady of her needs”, Michael said and stood up to start unziping his pants, and pulled out his 7 inch shaft, ”You wet for me Meg”, he said seductively.

“Yes, baby I’ve been wet for you since the day we met”, she said bashfully, Michael stopped what he was doing and leaned down to kiss Meg, slow and pasionitly

“And I wanted you the day I saw you”, Michael said making Meg smile he gave her last chiste kiss and lifted her up and put her on her desk, she lifted her legs to where they were above both his shoulders.

“Fuck me baby, make me scream”, she sad with half lidded eye lids, Michael didn’t need to be told twice and he slammed all his meat into her in one swish moment, he waited for a moment and saviored the feeling of Meg’s sweet pussy. As quilkly as he sticked it in he pulled out completely until he was completely out except for the tip and then plunged back in and set a pace for a brutal pounding that had Meg on the rails, she was Moaning and screaming, her eyes rolled back and her mouth open in a sweet daze of pleasure, her toungue was hanging out slightly, droll rolling down and started to drip from the tip of the toungue, Michael say this and took her toungue in his mouth, sucking on it, he loved the taste of her saliva. Michael reached one of his hands down and started to rub her clit, this drove meg near the edge, he started pounding harder until his hips were nothing but a blur, “Baby, I’m gonna cuu-” Meg started to say but cut off by the emence pleasure she reseived from her climax, Meg had blacked out from the pleasure, leaving Michael fucking a ragdoll of Meg, he came after meg deep inside her, he wondered for a moment if she was on birth control but wiped the thought away when he saw her sleeping, restful face, he pulled out of her and cleaned her up, he then cleaned himself up, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten o’ clock, everyone was gone, he finished up cleaning and left her up bridal style and carried her to his car, Michael sat Meg down I the passenger seat and walked around to get in the driver’s seat.

He hopped in and started driving to his place, he hadn’t known where she lived and she was corrently passed out, he drove for half an hour until he made it to his house, he got out and went over to megs side and lifted her out and into the house, he laid her down on his bed and he laid down next to her and fell asleep.

*2 Days Later...*

After that night Meg started living with Michael, they had sex all the time, but one day Meg found out she was pregnant with Michael’s kid, she was filled with joy, but she hoped Michael will enjoy this to, she planned a dinner for Michael to tell him the great news. She made a pasta dish and set it up with wine and a candle with roses, witch were Ray’s idea, when he arrived home after Gavin had him out all day so it gave Meg time to prepare, “Hey sweety, hope you’re hungry”, she said when Michael walked through the door.

“Starving, whatcha make?”, he said then his eyes lit up when Meg step out of the way to reveal the dish, “Wow, what’s the occasion babe”.

“You’ll see, sit and eat”, she said and untied her apron.

“After you my fair lady”, Michael said while he got her chair

“Why thank you my fine gentleman” she said with a sweet smile, they both sat down and began eating, after they finished eating they purred the wine.

“So what’s the occasion” Michael said with a raised eyebrow, Meg put her hands in his and smiled

“I’m pregnant”, she said and looked in Michaels eyes

“That’s great babe, we’re gonna be parents”, Michael said with a smile and got up and hugged Meg

“Yea we are, I can’t wait” Meg said and kissed him on the lips

And they lived happy for the rest of their lives together ya wankers, don’t do drugs - Dallas Winsten


End file.
